kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Akrepi
Akrepat janarthropods arahnid tarthropods rendit Scorpionida. Janë anëtarë të rendit Scorpiones me klasën Arachnida. Njihen rreth 2,000 lloje akrepash që shtrihen në përgjithësi në gjithë globin përveç në Zelandën e Re dhe në Antarktik. Pjesa më veriore e tokë ku jetojnë akrepat është Sheerness në Isle of Sheppey në Mbretërinë e Bashkuar, ku një koloni e vogël e llojit Euscorpius flavicaudis jetojnë që nga vitet 1860. Akrepat njihen edhe me emrin "skorpion" që rrjedh nga greqishtja σκορπιός - skorpiosSkorpios, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, at Perseus. Anatomia Shtimi dhe zhvillimi Jeta dhe sjellja Fosilet Shtrirja gjeografike Drita ultravioletë thumb|250px|A scorpion under a [[Black light|blacklight. Në dritë normale ky akrep duket i zi.]] Është e njohur se akrepat shkëlqejnë në valë të caktuara të rrezeve ultravioletë për shkak të floureshentëve kimik që kanë në mbështjellësin e tyre. Komponenti floureshent që ndikon në shkëlqimin është beta-Carboline. Klasifikimi Klasifikimi është bazuar tek Soleglad & Fet (2003), që zëvendësoi klasifikimin e vjetër të pa botuar nga Stockwell.Scott A. Stockwell, 1989. Revision of the Phylogeny and Higher Classification of Scorpions (Chelicerata). Ph.D. Dissertation, University of California, Berkeley Disa ndryshime u bënë edhe nga Soleglad në vitin 2005. * Rendi Akrepa ** Nënrendi Orthosterni Pocock, 1911 *** Parvrendi Pseudochactida Soleglad et Fet, 2003 **** Superfamilja Pseudochactoidea Gromov, 1998 ***** Familja Pseudochactidae Gromov, 1998 *** Parvrendi Buthida Soleglad et Fet, 2003 **** Superfamilja Buthoidea C. L. Koch, 1837 ***** Familja Buthidae C. L. Koch, 1837 (thick-tailed scorpions) ***** Familja Microcharmidae Lourenço, 1996 *** Parvrendi Chaerilida Soleglad et Fet, 2003 **** Superfamilja Chaeriloidea Pocock, 1893 ***** Familja Chaerilidae Pocock, 1893 *** Parvrendi Iurida Soleglad et Fet, 2003 **** Superfamilja Chactoidea Pocock, 1893 ***** Familja Chactidae Pocock, 1893 ****** Nënfamilja Chactinae Pocock, 1893 ******* Tribe Chactini Pocock, 1893 ******* Tribe Nullibrotheini Soleglad et Fet, 2003 ****** Nënfamilja Brotheinae Simon, 1879 ******* Tribe Belisariini Lourenço, 1998 ******* Tribe Brotheini Simon, 1879 ******** Subtribe Brotheina Simon, 1879 ******** Subtribe Neochactina Soleglad et Fet, 2003 ****** Nënfamilja Uroctoninae ***** Familja Euscorpiidae Laurie, 1896 ****** Nënfamilja Euscorpiinae Laurie, 1896 ****** Nënfamilja Megacorminae Kraepelin, 1905 ******* Tribe Chactopsini Soleglad et Sissom, 2001 ******* Tribe Megacormini Kraepelin, 1905 ****** Nënfamilja Scorpiopinae Kraepelin, 1905 ******* Tribe Scorpiopini Kraepelin, 1905 ******* Tribe Troglocormini Soleglad et Sissom, 2001 ***** Familja Superstitioniidae Stahnke, 1940 ****** Nënfamilja Superstitioniinae Stahnke, 1940 ****** Nënfamilja Typlochactinae Mitchell, 1971 ***** Familja Vaejovidae Thorell, 1876 **** Superfamilja Iuroidea Thorell, 1876 ***** Familja Iuridae Thorell, 1876 ***** Familja Caraboctonidae Kraepelin, 1905 (hairy scorpions) ****** Nënfamilja Caraboctoninae Kraepelin, 1905 ****** Nënfamilja Hadrurinae Stahnke, 1974 **** Superfamilja Scorpionoidea Latreille, 1802 ***** Familja Bothriuridae Simon, 1880 ****** Nënfamilja Bothriurinae Simon, 1880 ****** Nënfamilja Lisposominae Lawrence, 1928 ***** Familja Diplocentridae Karsch, 1880 ***** Familja Scorpionidae Latreille, 1802 (burrowing scorpions or pale-legged scorpions) ****** Nënfamilja Diplocentrinae Karsch, 1880 ******* Tribe Diplocentrini Karsch, 1880 ******* Tribe Nebini Kraepelin, 1905 ****** Nënfamilja Scorpioninae Latreille, 1802 ****** Nënfamilja Urodacinae Pocock, 1893 ***** Familja Hemiscorpiidae Pocock, 1893 (= Ischnuridae, =Liochelidae) (rock scorpions, creeping scorpions, or tree scorpions) ****** Nënfamilja Hemiscorpiinae Pocock, 1893 ****** Nënfamilja Heteroscorpioninae Kraepelin, 1905 ****** Nënfamilja Hormurinae Laurie, 1896 Shih edhe Referencat Lidhje të jashtme * http://www.scorpsweep.com/facts.html - * http://www.kenthebugguy.com/scorpions.html - * Akrepat - * http://johnbokma.com/pet/scorpion/detection-using-uv-leds.html - * Akrepat - * Foto galeri akrepash - * http://www.livescience.com/health/060627_scorpion_venom.html - * http://www.exotic-pets.eu/beginner.php - * TheInverts.com - Akrepat - * Akrepat - çka është e vërtetë e çka gabim - * Akrepat - * Akrepat - fakte dhe info - Category:Kafshë ar:عقرب ay:Ajarankhu az:Əqrəb bg:Скорпиони br:Krug bs:Škorpija ca:Escorpí cdo:Kiék cs:Štíři da:Skorpion de:Skorpione el:Σκορπιός (αρθρόποδο) en:Scorpion eo:Skorpio es:Scorpiones fa:کژدم fi:Skorpionit fr:Scorpiones gan:剪人蟲 gl:Escorpión he:עקרבאים hi:बिच्छू hu:Skorpiók id:Kalajengking io:Skorpiono it:Scorpiones ja:サソリ ka:მორიელები ko:전갈 ku:Dûpişk la:Scorpio lt:Skorpionai lv:Skorpioni mg:Maingoka mk:Скорпија ml:തേള്‍ nah:Colōtl nl:Schorpioenen nn:Skorpionar no:Skorpioner nv:Séigoʼ oc:Scorpiones pl:Skorpiony pt:Escorpião qu:Sira-sira ro:Scorpion ru:Скорпионы scn:Scurpiuni sh:Škorpion simple:Scorpion sk:Šťúry sl:Ščipalci sr:Скорпије sv:Skorpioner ta:தேள் te:తేలు tg:Каждум th:แมงป่อง tl:Alakdan tr:Akrep uk:Скорпіони vi:Bọ cạp wa:Scoirpion zh:蠍子